The Vampires Brasil
by THEVD-DELENA
Summary: Elena, perdeu sua mãe quando era pequena, ela quase não se lembra de como ela era, seu pai passa a maior parte do tempo viajando a negocios fora do país, ela mora com sua tia Jenna e com seu irmão Jeremy, Ela é apaixonada por Damon Salvatore. Todos humanos nada de sobrenatural. D/E
1. Chapter 1

Elena, perdeu sua mãe quando era pequena, ela quase não se lembra de como ela era, seu pai passa a maior parte do tempo viajando a negocios fora do país, ela mora com sua tia Jenna e com seu irmão Jeremy ele é 1 ano mais novo que ela tendo 16 anos.

Elena é uma das mais inteligentes de sua escola, ela e sua melhor amiga Bonnie, elas não são muito populares mas nunca ligaram pra é apaixonada pelo capitão do time de futebol Damon Salvatore, ela nunca teve coragem pra dizer mesmo estudando com ele desde crianç namora com a capitã do liga de torcida seu nome é meninas não se dão bem uma com as outras,elas fazem varias coisas pra ferir Elena jogam ovos em seu carro, derrubavam seus livros, jogavam papeis durante a aula etc.

Elena em seu tempo livre gosta de desenhar, ela é boa nisso um dia ela pensa em levar seus desenhos para New York.

Elena estava na sua aula de matemática o descidiu fazer um trabalho em duplas, ele irá escolher as duplas.

-A duplas são: Bonnie,Matt também Katehrine,Klaus Jack e Alex e finalmente Damon e Elena

Elena corou na hora quando o proferror disse seus nomes, Damon tentou protestar.

-Professor eu não poço fazer com ela

-Por que ?

-Porque por... eu não consigo prestar atenção ao lado de uma mulher, se é que você me entende?

eu poço trocar com Matt,ele pode fazer com Damon.

-Não essas serão as duplas e ponto final.

Uma voz no fundo gritou.

-Feiura pega cuidado Damon!

Todos riram Elena baixou a cabeça se sentindo humilhada, quando todos saíram Elena e Bonnie tentaram convenser o professor mais sairam sem sucesso.

Elena estava indo a aula de artes, quando Damon gritou correndo até ela.

-Ei Garota espera!

-Eu tenho nome!e poço te garantir não é Garota.

-Hum é é...qual é seu nome mesmo?

-Isso não vai dar certo, meu nome é Elena Gilbert.

-Prazer Damon Salvatore.

Ele pisca pra ela, quase desmaia ela pensava com ele era lindo porque ele tinha que ser tão chato?

-Então que horas podemos fazer o trabalho?

-Depois da ultima aula na biblioteca é meu tempo livre.

-Não vai dar, tenho q levar minha namorada pra casa.

-Então eu faço o trabalho e digo ao que eu fiz o trabalho sozinha, pois você tinha q levar sua namorada pra casa.

-Você não faria isso?

-Tenta pra da ultima aula biblioteca, você já está avisado.

Ela sai e deixa Damon sozinho e entra em sua aula.

Ela pensou com ela mesmo.

-Meu Deus quase morri lá fora.

Ela estava prestando atenção na aula quando ela escuta seu nome. olha para trás.

Um menino com os olhos verdes muito verdes.

Quem era ele ? E porque tava falando com ela?

**Desculpa meus erros de Português. Eu so nova nisso Obrigado por ler.**


	2. Chapter 2

- Oi é é é...?

- Stefan Salvatore.

O que Damon tinha um irmão, como nunca vi ele na escola?

- Prazer em conhecer Stefan.

- Que isso o prazer é todo meu, então soube que você desenha muito bem.

- É eu tento. _Eles riem_

- Então a professora me disse q você é muito boa em desenhos, eu vo mandar os meus para um concurso, gostaria de participar?

- Mais porque você quer que em mande?

- Ah eu só acho que quem é bom deve ser valorizado.

- Vo mandar mais já sei o resultado mesmo, não gusta nada.

- Tudo bem então amanhã você trás eles.

- O premio vai ser uma viajem pra New Yourk com tudo pago, e o desenho vencedor vai pra um galeria de artes.

- Nossa, tudo isso?

-Sim tudo isso.

Ele faz um gesto com as mãos e eles riem.A professora chama atenção dos dois.

- Querem compartilhar o motivo da risada Senhor Salvatore?

- Não, me desculpe.

Elena não parava de pensar porque o irmão do capitão do time de futebol ,Ela não era popular então o que era? Quando o ultimo sino tocou, Ela estava indo em sentido a biblioteca quando Stefan veio do lado dela.

- Oi esta indo a onde?

-Oi eu estou indo fazer um trabalho de matemática na biblioteca.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não é que eu tenho um parceiro ele vai me ajudar.

- A tudo bem então, eu vou indo pra casa.

- Tá tchau.

Ele da um beijo no rosto dela e sai ela fica parada durante alguns instantes, logo ela volta ao mundo real, quando o telefone toca.

- Alô Bonnie.

- A onde você está?

- Na biblioteca esperando Damon para o trabalho e você?

- Eu estou no Grill e tenho uma leve impressão q Damon não vai aparecer.

- Por que?

- Ele acabo de entrar com a namorada dele a Katherine.

Elena fica com muita raiva como ele poderia deixar ela sozinha e sair com a puta da namorada.

- A ele vai me pagar muito caro por isso, muito caro.

- O que você vai fazer Elena?

- Você irá descobrir, vou fazer o trabalho tchau Bonnie.

Elena fez todo o trabalho sozinha, foi facil ela sabia ela estava saindo Damon apareceu ele estava correndo, ela tenta voltar mais ele consegue alcançar.

- Eii garota.

Elena não liga, olha pra ele e se vira e tenta voltar a biblioteca.

- Ei desculpa eu estava em casa procurando os livros.

Ela já estava nervosa e ele foi mentir pra tentou mater a calma.

- Tarde demais Damon.

- Eu estava ocupada não deu tempo.

- Tava tão ocupada com sua namorada no Grill, que não deu tempo oh coitadinho.

- Como você sabe?

- Adeus Damon, já estou indo, e aliás eu vou dizer ao professor que eu fiz o trabalho sozinha porque você estava se divertindo com sua namoradinha.

- Se eu não entregar o trabalho vou ser barrado do time e ninguem quer a gente perca o campeonato.

- Que o seu time se exploda eu to nem ai.

- Ei ninguem fala assim comigo.

- Olha eu falo que legal isso sou a única.

Elena deixa Damon sozinho plantado no estacionamento ele estava com tanta raiva quem era essa menina pra falar assim com ele? Ele juro a sí mesmo que iria se vingar.

Elena chegou em casa, ela pensou bem por que ela foi tão rude com Damon? Ela pensou a noite inteira e percebeu que o que ela tinha feito foi por causa do ciúmes, ela desistiu da ideia de falar para o professor a verdade.

Já estava na hora de levantar Elena tomou um banho e logo em seguida pegou uns desenhos que o Stefan pediu para levar, ela desceu para tomar café e viu Jeremy sentado no sofá.

- Bom dia!

- So se for pra você.

- Credo Jer o que aconteceu? Cade a tia Jenna?

- Aconteceu que tia Jenna ta de namorinho com o professor Alaric e ele conta tudo o que faço na escola e agora eles estão conversando com o diretor.

- O que você fez?

- Não é da sua conta.

Elena percebeu que não podia conversar com ele, tomou café em silêncio esperou 15 minutos até que ouviu uma bozina era Bonnie.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia Bonnie.

_Silêncio._

_- _Então o que você fez pra se vingar?

- Nada me arrependi.

- Por que?

- Eu percebi que estava com ciúmes e eu não tenho esse direito sobre ele.

- Não vale a apena Bonnie.

- Tudo bem então.

Elena estava na aula de História com o professor Alaric ela gostava dele, ela que apresentou os dois ela se sentia como cupido. Ela estava do lado de Stefan e estava meio desconfortavel pois ele não parava de olhar pra ela. Ela deu sorte que o sinla tocou.

Ela se levanta e quando ela chega ate a porta, derrepente um balde de tinta verde cai sobre ela, ela limpa os olhos e deixa cair suas coisas, quando ela lenvanta a cabeça vê Katherine com o balde nas suas mãos, ela sente o braço de alguém em seu ombro.

- Ei você está bem ?

- So um pouco gosmenta .

Ela da um sorriso forçado.

-Deixa eu te dar minha blusa pra você se limpar melhor.

- Não precisa, eu estou bem.

- Não eu faço questão, Pegue.

- Obrigada.

Derrepende eles escutam palmas e veem Damon.

- Que cavaleiro que você é irmãozinho.

- Cala a boca Damon.

- O que é ta defendendo essa nerd ?

- Foi você, não foi Damon ?

- Digamos que eu dei uma ajudinha.

Ele abraça Katherine da um beijo nela, Elena vira o rosto.

- Por que você fez isso com ela?

- Por culpa dela não iremos ganhar o campeonato.

- Como você sabe? Não me diga você viu o futuro.

- Não Stefan esta tudo bem deixe eles.

Elena sai correndo, todos riem.

- Damon você não passa de um idiota.

-O que você vai fazer? Me bater?

- Só irei falar pra nossa mãe oque você fez.

-Oh que lindo, vai fala pra mamãe que fofinho você irmãozinho.

**Desculpa a demora pra atualizar. Obrigado por ler.**


End file.
